You're Not Weird At All
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: Guido has been known to be a little weird, and hated that some dinosaurs bullied him for the way he acted. When they arrive at the Great Valley Chomper notices that Guido is feeling blue, and decides to find what's wrong with his friend and cheer him up. Fluff and One-shot!


**Alrighty, guys. This is gonna be my first attempt at a Land Before Time fanfic. I've always loved watching the movie and series back when I was just a kid. I loved how Petrie spoke in broken English, how Ducky would always say 'Yep, yep, yep', how sweet and cute Chomper is, and how adorable and amazing Guido was. I love all the characters so much, they're all magnificent and wondering. Anyway, this one-shot is gonna be about my favorite character, Guido. He did act, well weird alot, but to me he wasn't weird at all. He was just being himself. He's adorable, funny, lovable and cuddly.**

**Please enjoy this story, by the way.**

* * *

~You're not weird at all~

It's a cool night in the Great Valley, and Littlefoot and his friends are relaxing together in the soft grasses under some shady trees, enjoying themselves. Well, everyone except for a young teal blue Microraptor gui named Guido, nicknamed Mysterious Guido by his friends. He was known to be very funny and kind, but many thought of him as being a weirdo, which he couldn't stand at all. Before they arrived at the Great Valley some mean Fast Biters and other dinosaurs bullied him, but his friends stood up for him. He just hated being wired, and sighed sadly, as he said to himself, "I really wish I was normal like all my friends. I hate being wired."

"Hi, Guido!" Chomper said in an energetic tone, as he ran to the teal blue Microraptor.

Guido couldn't help but smile, and gave a chuckle. Chomper was such a great and caring friend, he was so sweet and nice to just about everyone. He's nothing like the Sharpteeth they've encountered before that just wanna kill and eat them. Chomper was different and Littlefoot and the gang were all happy that they befriended the adorable young Sharptooth. He would always be Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth to him, no matter what.

"Hi, Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth. How are you doing, buddy?" Guido asked, as he smiled a bit.

"I told you just to call me Chomper, Guido." Chomper said and chuckled. I'm doing fine, buddy. Anyway, I came here to spend some time with you, you have been looking a little sad."

Guido looked down, and sighed sadly, realizing that Chomper and possibly some of the others in the crew knew about his sadness. He had been growing more and more unhappy when the other dinosaurs would call him weird. All he wanted was for the others to see him as a normal dinosaur, but he assumed that would never happen to him.

"Chomper, I want to have some alone time." Guido said and slowly walked away.

"Wait, Guido!" Chomper called out to his friend, but Guido just ignored him, and walked to the bushes.

"Poor Guido. I've got to find out what's bothering him. Maybe Littlefoot can help." Chomper said and walked back to the others.

Chomper walked back to the others, and saw Spike, Ruby and Cera fast asleep inside a cave, Petrie eating a few berries, and Littlefoot and Ducky eating a couple of Treestars. He walked towards Littlefoot and Ducky, worried about what they'll think about it. Littlefoot ate a few more Treestars, and saw his Sharptooth buddy walking towards them, looking a bit sad.

"Hi there, Chomper. Is something the matter?" Littlefoot asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Guido has been acting funny lately and I don't understand why, Littlefoot." Chomper said and lowered his head.

"Well, he has been acting strange ever since we came back home, and I'm really worried about him." Chomper said. "Some of the other dinosaurs we met up with on our way home called him weird and even called him a freak. I know none of liked those guys bullying our friend, and I just want him to be happy again. I was hoping that maybe you could talk to him."

"Don't worry, Chomper. I'll talk to him, I don't like it when any of our friends are sad." Littlefoot said. "I'll let him know that he's not a freak at all."

"But, Littlefoot how will you do that?" Ducky asked her friend.

"I'll think of something, Ducky." Littlefoot said and walked away with Chomper. "You can go on to bed, Ducky."

Ducky ate a couple more Treestars, and walked back into the cave, to join her friends in the land on dreams.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Chomper walk towards the bushes, and see their Microraptor friend sitting under a shady tree, eating some worms. Guido always loved eating worms they were his favorite food after all. The two smiled, and walked over to their friend, ready to cheer him up some.

"Hi there, Guido." Chomper said in an excited tone of voice.

Guido suddenly beamed up, and smiled when he heard his friend's voice. He raised his head, and saw the faces of his two friends Littlefoot and Chomper looking at with worry. Guido sighed sadly when he saw them looking at them, he realized that they probably knew what was bothering him, or they knew he was upset about something. He sighed again, and knew it was time to tell them what's wrong.

"Guido, we wanna know what's wrong. You've been acting strange ever since we came here." Littlefoot said with concern in voice.

Guido looked up at Littlefoot, and said. "Do you both think I'm weird?"

Littlefoot and Chomper both suddenly gasp in surprise at what Guido just said, and took a couple steps back. The very thought of him even being weird was unheard of to them. Littlefoot suddenly remembers those mean Fast Biters and other dinosaurs bullying poor Guido on their way back home, he hated when his friends got bullied or messed with, it was just plain wrong. He walked over to Guido, and nuzzled him in a comforting fashion, while Chomper hugged him.

Guido's cute eyes widened in surprise at the sudden affection, but he gave a smile, happy that they truly do care about him. He smiled more, and wrapped his wing-like arms around the two lovingly, and sighed.

"You guys are sweet. So, you don't think I'm a weirdo then?" Guido asked them.

"Guido, you're not a weirdo, you never were. You're an amazing Microraptor and great friend, and have such a big and loving heart. The way you act makes you special, you're special, kind, caring, loving, compassionate and sweet, Guido. You're not a weirdo at all, the dinosaurs that bullied you were all wrong and just meanies that aren't special at all. You're the best Microraptor ever." Littlefoot said.

"He's right, Guido. You're great and loving friend to us all. I'm so glad me and Ruby met you that day, when you were babysitting Tricia, and ever since that day we became such good friends. You're not werid, you're amazing, Guido." Chomper said and licked Guido's face.

Guido giggled a bit, and blushed at the affection Chomper was giving him. He felt so touched and happy inside that his two friends are so nice to him. He couldn't help but smile more, and hugs them even tighter. "Thank you both so much, guys. I'm glad you guys don't think I'm a weirdo." He said.

"You were never a weirdo, buddy. Your our friend and part of our family." Chomper said and hugged Guido tighter.

Guido smiled happily, he no longer felt sad, he felt truly happy because his friends cared about him and knew he wasn't a weirdo.

The end.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this story, guys. I hope you all like it, and please read, favorite and review. **


End file.
